toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
If it Wasn't for Her Doodle.
Please Note that everything You are Reading is 100% True Me My Family and Friends are Getting Out of This Place as it Is the Most Crime Populated Place. Don't come Here Unless you Want to Die I am Wiriting this Very Sloppy as i am Still Shocked From it I Haven't Wrote Anything So Expect a Shit Text Wall as i Said I am Still Scared and Cannot Write this Story Right But Hey its Worth it Its all real Right? You see i "USED!" To Live in a Small Town My Friend was Spending a Night in a Hotel Since She Got Bitten Multiple Times By a Spider and I Really Wanted to see Her Cause i Really Like Liked Her. She was a Black Cat All Black With a Short Height and You Know the Tiny Wide Effect Or Happening that Happens at Over 23? Well as i Was Driving Over to her Hotel With my Little Brother as he Wanted to Stay I Began to Hear on my Radio a Mass Murder Caused by a Toon with Just a Melee Weapon Yet he was a Murderer I wanted To Reward Him for Such an Achievement You see Jason Did That Many Kills with a Melee Weapon. But he was Cursed? Anyway Back to the Story We Finally Made it There as We Got Our Stuff as We Got Out of the Car After Parking My Friend Told me She Bought Her Laptop a Bunch of Snacks Chips Candy ETC. i Also Bought my Laptop We Walked inside The Very Large Hotel and Went to the 8th Floor Where her Room Was. we Had Finally Reached the Floor and Reached Room 19 I knocked On the door Just a Minute She Said as I Waited With My Little Brother. She Opened the Door Wearing a Short Skirt and and Long Shirt She Greeted me and My Brother as We Walked in I Had told Her About the Mass Murders And She Then Said that There was More than That Accidents Everywhere She Also Did once Tell me that Three Murders a Masked Dog with a Machete a Masked Pig With a Crossbow As They Were Caught We Were Happy About it But That wasn't All of Them. She had Downloaded a News App onto Her Iphone Which was Like a Radio We Told Jokes Looked at the Internet and Ate Allot of Stuff Such as Chips She Then Proceeded to Laugh So Hard She Couldn't Help But Let Loose a Short and Loud Fart as She Looked at Me Embarassed Making me eye Her She Tried to Pull it off By Smiling Your Farts a Very Cute Spoke My Brother Smiling at her What the Fuck!? I Thought He was Only Nine Years Old? Um Thank You? she Said Chuckling After a Few Hours of Doing Everything Everyone Began To Act Weird We Heard Yelling Arguing And Fighting Me Feeling Uneasy Decided to Push Her Hamper Against The Door. What Did You do That For? she Asked I Said Just to Make Sure You are Safe i Said Tucking Her In Oh Thanks.. She Said with a Smile After a Few More Hours We Were All Getting Ready to Sleep My Little Brother Laid In Her Doodles Bed his Head Rested on The Doodle. For Some Reason to me He was Just Nothing but a Loveable Weirdo My Friend Laid Down On her Side Facing the Wall with her Ear Phones in her Ear So Loud You Could Actually Hear Them Without Having To Wear them. I Settled Under my Blanket and Proceeded to Drift off Into the Dream World In the Middle of My Dream in the Blue Night Sky I could Hear a Lock Being Picked Being the Moron i Was I Ignored it and Went Back to Sleep The Door Opened as i Heard Footsteps Creek inside I was Fully Awake But There was Notoon. Assuming it was My Imagination I Laid Back Down and Went Back to Sleep Not Until a Few Seconds Later i was Awakened by the Sound of her Doodle Howling and Barking So Loud It almost Broken My Ear Drum There Stood a Very Tall Toon With a Knife Raised One Inch From her Thick Neck He Turned Around and Saw Me Awake He Dropped The Knife Cause he Ran Too Fast Since he Was in a Hurry to Get out. I Rushed Over to My Friend and Shook Her Awake She Got Pissed off at Me For Waking her Up I turned on the Light and to Her Horror She Her Door Wide Open She Heard Loud ass Footsteps So Did My Brother My Brother Was Scared Out of His Mind and Worst of all She Saw a Knife Laying On the Floor Next to Her Bed Toons Were Awaken and Had Called The Police on the Toon and He has Been Arrested I Comforted Her Telling her It was Okay We are Leaving This Place Tomorrow But This is My Story. If It Wasn't For her Doodle She Would have Been Dead For Good. I Love her too Much for Her To Go Away.